


Clip, Clip

by simplykayley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Haircuts, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: Billy drags Steve into his latest adventure, getting a haircut.





	Clip, Clip

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is probably OOC af but I still tried sooo

The first thing that threw Steve off about this whole thing from the beginning was Billy even inviting him to his house at all, especially to help him with something as he had said over the phone that morning, even though he had expressed explicitly that his father had gone on a week long work trip that morning and wouldn't be there. Then he felt kind of terrible because that was really sad and he tried to not think about it too much after that.    
  
However, in his typically fashion, that wasn't going to happen and he over thought and worried the whole way across town to his boyfriend's house. 

  


And Susan, Billy's stepmother, meeting him at the front door when he finally got there really didn't help him with his thought process. 

  


“They're down the hall, at the bathroom.” She said shortly, opening the door wider for him before she completely disappeared into the kitchen. 

  


_ Absolutely great.  _

  


Steve crept down the hall that Susan had indicated, almost jumping out of his skin when Max shouted out Billy's name in a shrill voice that made him quicken his steps until he could see the redheaded girl. 

  


_ What the hell was he walking into?  _

  


“What the hell is going on?” He asked when Max finally turned to glare at him as if he was the one causing all of the problems in her life. 

  


“That asshole-” She threw a thumb over her shoulder at the bathroom door that he presumed had Billy behind it. “Locked himself in the bathroom after he called you and hasn't came out since.” 

  


Steve's eyebrows raised up just as Billy shouted at them through the door. “Go the hell away, Max! Just let Steve in and I'll be out in a bit!” 

  


Steve was well aware of the relationship between Billy and Max, and how much the other boy wanted to fix it since the Incident in the fall, but he wasn't so sure that this was the right path to go. 

  


“I'll get him.” Steve tried to sooth the redhead that seem to only plant herself stronger in front of the door. “Just let me see what he wants.” 

  


She stared at him for a long moment and he was sure that she was going to ignore him as well before she began to stomp away with a muttered  _ control your boyfriend _ under her breath and he let out a quick sign of relief, thanking any God that was listening before lightly tapping on the door. “Billy, she's gone, let me in.” 

  


The lock clicked and Steve stared down at the handle, not really sure that he was ready to see what was on the other side.  _ Come on Steve.  _ He tried to work himself up.  _ You've fought actually monsters, anything your boyfriend can throw at you is a piece of cake.  _

  


He wasn't sure who he thought he was kidding. 

  


But what he didn't expect was to see Billy sitting precariously on the bathtub edge, with a cigarette in his hand, around a pile of blonde curls that had once sat on his head. 

  


Steve's eyes still grew as if he had just walked in on a demogorgon chewing on his arm though. 

  


“Billy…” He dragged out as the younger boy grinned up at him, jumping up. Billy threw his cigarette out the open bathroom window before he threw an arm around Steve in a quick hug that he was too surprised to return in time.  

  


“I've been waiting forever pretty boy, what kept you?” Billy asked him but Steve was too busy staring from his head down to the hair on the floor. 

  


“Your hair, what did you do?” Steve finally gasped in mourning and Billy rolled his eyes at what a dramatic bitch his boyfriend could be sometimes. 

  


“It'll grow back, babe.” Billy said simply before pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek. He slipped a pair of scissors down into his hand and Steve looked back up at him in question. 

  


“I don't want to fuck up the back, pretty boy.” Billy said, flashing him as smile that would usually dazzle him before he moved to turn his back to Steve. 

  


“You want me to cut the back of your hair?” He asked in surprise.  _ Again, what the hell had he just walked into? _

  


Billy looked at him over his shoulder as if he was a real idiot. He probably looked like one with his mouth wide open. “Unless you can see eyes on the back of my head that would help me out with that, then yeah.” 

  


Billy must have seen his expression because he continued, throwing him a bone. “I was just looking for a change, I was tired of getting thrown around by my hair in a fight and I didn't want to ask anyone else, they'd probably screw it up then I'd have to get into a fight while looking like a fucking idiot.” He paused for a moment. “Not that you'd know anything better about haircuts.” He said in disgust, staring at the hair that he never gave up an opportunity to make fun of Steve for. 

  


Steve’s eyes softened at the other boy’s explanation. He wasn't sure what about this situation was more surprising but he quickly got to work, pressing a hand to Billy's shoulder as he worked on clipping evenly. This was a rare occurrence that didn't happen all that often and one that you didn't turn away when it did.

  


It only took about 15 more minutes of Steve fixing the parts that Billy had actually screwed up himself and what seemed to be another pound of blonde hair on the floor but Steve finally finished up and stepped away to get a full look at his masterpiece. 

  


And...wow. 

  


Although cut close to his head, Billy's hair was now a crown of controlled, blonde curls that were almost as hot as his previous haircut. 

  


Billy turned around and Steve took him in fully.  _ Oh, okay, maybe a little hotter.  _

  


He didn't look all that different like some people did after getting drastic haircuts. His blue eyes still sparkled in amusement as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him closer. Curly bangs of darker blonde hair fell in his eyes and Steve gulped. “You like it?” 

  


_ Jesus Christ, did he alright.  _

  


“It's different.” The taller boy managed to get out as Billy pushed the bangs back away from his eyes. “You still look hot.” 

  


Billy's head flew back as he barked out a laugh. “That's all that's important then, I guess.” He said cheekily as he pulled Steve down into a biting kiss. 

  


_ “Billyyy!”  _ Max howled from the hallway and Steve was actually kind of surprised that she hadn't come banging 10 minutes before. 

  


The brother in question let out a growl as he released Steve to throw open the door.  _ “It's about tim-”  _ Max started to bitch before cutting herself off when she looked up and noticed Billy. 

  


It was silent as Steve counted the seconds down that Max stared at Billy's head then into the bathroom at the pile of blonde hair. 

  


“I'm not cleaning that up.” 

  


×•× 

  


“Just keep it natural.” Steve finally told Billy as they stared at his head in the mirror the next morning. They had been trying to discuss all morning about what Billy wanted him to do with his hair, and as usual, Billy turned down every suggestion that he could even make. Steve didn't even want to look at the clock, they were already going to be late if Max's howling from somewhere upstairs was anything to go by. 

  


The older boy couldn't help but find it adorable every time Billy's bangs fell across his forehead, leaving him in a huff. “It's different babe.” He laughed, pressing a kiss to Billy's cheek before straightening up. “You'll just have to get us to it.” 

  


Billy made a sort of growling noise of frustration at him before leaving the bathroom. “I already regret it.” He said in mourning as Steve followed behind him up to his bedroom to get his things. “You should have stopped me.”

  


Steve snorted in amusement. “And you'd let me?” 

  


Billy paused for a moment, his bag halfway over his shoulder. “Good point.” He conceded and Steve laughed as he pressed him up against the bedroom wall for a quick kiss. 

  


“I.think.you.look.hot.” Steve said with meaning, enunciating each word with a kiss to Billy's face. 

  


Billy smiled happily at him and Steve wished that expression could always be imprinted to Billy's face because, wow. 

  


Billy wiggled away from him, a grin still perfectly placed on his face as he ran a hand through his new curls. Steve gut twisted as he suddenly felt warm all over just looking at his boyfriend.  

  


_ “Max! Let's go! You're making us late!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> My stuff I write is usually angsty as hell but I somehow cranked out something that was happy that involved these two, I don't know how, it was probably that 2 liter of Pepsi I drank at 10 to keep me up writing this, that stuff makes you super happy. 
> 
> Anyway! Let me know what you all think! There are never enough happy Harringrove fics in this fandom and I'm happy to add one more! 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr at simplykayley


End file.
